Conventional computer systems typically include expansion slots that allow a user to connect various types of card assemblies to the computer systems. A typical card assembly includes a circuit board having a circuit board connector and a faceplate attached (e.g., riveted) to the circuit board. For example, a user inserts a typical card assembly within a respective expansion slot of a computer system and engages the circuit board connector of the card assembly with a backplane of the computer system, thereby allowing the card assembly to interact (e.g., electrically communicate) with the computer system. The user fastens the faceplate of the card assembly to the computer system to secure the card assembly to the computer system.
The conventional card assembly has a handle secured to the card assembly. For example, a typical handle attaches to both the faceplate and circuit board of the card assembly using fasteners, such as rivets. The handle is typically formed from a relatively thin (e.g., approximately 0.032 inches thick), metal (e.g., steel) material and provides a user with a grasping interface for the card assembly when the user inserts or removes the card assembly from the rack.
Certain card assemblies provide networking capabilities to the computer system. For example, such typical network card assemblies include wide area network interface cards (WIC's) and high-speed interface cards (HWIC's). A network card assembly typically has a port that allows a user to connect a cable connector, such as a Very High Density Connector Interface (VHDCI) connector, of a cable to the network card assembly. The port, cable connector, and cable provide an interface between the network card assembly and an external computerized device, such as a computer network device.
In the case where the card assembly has a port to allow connection of a cable connector of a cable, such as a network card assembly, the handle contacts the cable connected to the card assembly. For example, when a user connects a cable connector of a cable into a port of a network card assembly, the cable contacts the handle of the card assembly and generates a load on the handle. The handle, therefore, acts to support the weight of the cable and aids in maintaining the connection between the port of the card assembly and the cable connector.